Forgiven
by EmeraldFirefly
Summary: My idea of what happens when Jane and Maura have to work late on a case, and Maura surprises Jane with one of her new shoe purchases. Summary sucks, just read. ;
1. I Have a Confession

**Characters are not mine, please don't sue!**

**

* * *

**

It had been a very long day for the detectives working on their latest case at the Boston Police Department. Detective Jane Rizzoli sat back in her chair and stretched, working out the kinks in her lower back from staring at her computer screen for so long. Detective Barry Frost was sitting across from her, and he looked as beat as she was. He stood up from his desk.

"Alright, Jane, I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, Frost, have a good one. I'm just going to head down and see if Maura has the test results back yet."

"Ok. Go see your girlfriend."

He said with a smile. The detective and the medical examiner had been seeing each other for a couple months, and they had managed to keep it relatively quiet. There was no one else on their floor except for Jane and Frost. Everyone else had gone home, so Jane wasn't worried about anyone overhearing him. Jane headed down to the morgue and paused by the door, seeing the M.E. engrossed in something on her computer. Maura didn't see her standing there, so Jane took a moment to admire the slender blonde.

'She's adorable when she's concentrating,' she thought.

Jane walked over and tapped Maura on the shoulder, causing her to jump out of her seat.

"Jane! Don't do that! Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on someone? Besides, it's late and I didn't expect you."

"I'm sorry."

Jane reached out and enfolded the startled woman in a hug, rubbing her back and breathing in her comforting scent. The doctor relaxed into her touch, her slender body curving itself into Jane's lanky form.

Jane whispered into the blonde's ear. "Forgive me?"

Maura pulled back, placed her hands on Jane's hips, and looked her in the eye, as if she was contemplating her forgiveness.

"Hm. I suppose." She gently kissed Jane and gave her a smile, then turned around and walked back to her computer to take a seat.

"You suppose, huh? What can I do to convince you to forgive me?"

Jane asked as she followed the blonde. Jane started to gently rub her shoulders, and smiled as her head fell forward and a moan reverberated through her throat.

"Oh God, Jane.. That feels so good."

When Jane's hands began to get tired, she moved the blonde's hair out of the way and leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. Jane let out a breath. The feel of the often untouched skin at the back of Maura's neck was so soft and the gesture so intimate that Jane wanted to claim that spot as her own and make her shiver again and again. Maura leaned her head back and rested it against the detective's firm stomach as Jane trailed her fingers through her blonde tresses. She kissed the top of Maura's head, then went and leaned against the edge of her desk. Maura spun her chair around slowly to face the detective and crossed one leg over the other. Jane's eyes traveled downward as Maura faced her, and her eyes caught on the knee length, black lace up boots the doctor was wearing.

'Shit. When did she get those? She wasn't wearing them earlier..' she thought, knowing that she would remember if she had seen them on her before. Jane quickly looked back up to find a small smirk on Maura's face.

"You like?" "Uh, wh – like? What? Um, yes, yeah, they're nice."

Jane stumbled over the words and pushed herself up off the desk, turning away and pretending to take interest in an invisible piece of lint on her shirt. She was trying to hide the blush that had formed on her face but she knew she was caught. Maura stood up from her chair, and as soon as Jane heard the click of those heels coming closer, the detective knew she was in trouble. The doctor stepped into Jane's space, and Jane couldn't help herself. Almost without her consent, her eyes traveled up the blonde's body, stopping only when they reached her eyes.

"I, uh, I came for the test results, for, uh.. for.." Jane blurted out quickly, ashamed that she couldn't get out a complete sentence tonight.

Jane lost all train of thought as Maura stepped even closer.

"Jane." "Uh huh?"

The doctor brushed a stray hair out of Jane's face, then leaned in to place a kiss on the cheeks that were still flushed with pink.

"I believe you were staring." Maura said softly, and when she flashed Jane 'that' smile, Jane felt the blood start to rush to other places than her face. Jane knew what that smile meant, and Maura was enjoying the sight of her detective getting all flustered.

"I, um.. Are those boots new?"

Jane couldn't help herself, and she took another glance downward.

"Yes they are. I purchased them a week ago and had them delivered here. They came in today." "Oh. They're stunning."

The blonde then leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I have a confession to make." She whispered, and Jane noticed her voice had taken on a low, almost husky sound. "Ok.." "I bought them for you." Maura kissed the outside of Jane's ear then, and wrapped her arms tighter around the detective as she felt her shiver.

Jane turned her head to meet Maura's eyes. "Maura?" "Yes?" "Your office, now."

* * *

What do you think? Continue? ;)


	2. Part of Her Plan

**Ok so here's chapter two.. I don't know how long this is going to be, I kind of just write when the inspiration strikes. Also, my internet at home has been on the fritz lately.. Thanks for all those who reviewed.. :) **

* * *

Jane pulled out of the doctor's embrace and took her hand, walking backwards and leading her towards her office. Once inside, Maura closed all the blinds. As Jane was locking the door, Maura came up behind her and snaked her arms around the detective's waist. She slid her hands underneath Jane's shirt and caressed her stomach, earning a sharp intake of breath from the brunette. Jane turned around and wrapped her arms around Maura's neck, leaning in and kissing her hungrily. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into the doctor's eyes.

"This was part of your plan, wasn't it, Dr. Isles?"

Maura leaned in and kissed her again as she muttered, "Probably", trailing kisses down Jane's jawline to the base of her neck, making her moan. Jane reveled in the sensation, then turned Maura around and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. She slid her hands up Maura's arms, raising them above her head against the wall. The blonde woman shuddered from the touch and exhaled. Jane could feel her shuddering gasp in the air between them as she leaned in and deeply kissed her, feeling Maura's body arch into hers. Jane broke the kiss and leaned over to whisper in the doctor's ear.

"Not yet, love."

Maura gasped again, struggling against the detective's hold, wanting to touch the brunette but Jane wasn't letting her. Maura's breathing grew shallow as Jane trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She let Maura's arms drop and slowly undid the buttons of the doctor's labcoat as she looked into Maura's eyes. By now the hazel orbs were a swirling mix of green and gold and Jane got lost in them as she finished unbuttoning the labcoat. She discarded it across the doctor's desk as Maura pushed her backwards into it. Jane threaded her fingers through Maura's hair and paused before leaning in and placing kisses where the blonde's dimples appeared when she smiled. Jane could feel the doctor's breath on her face as the kisses made her breathing ragged. She kissed each corner of her mouth before nipping at her lips and finally pressing her lips against Maura's again.

As the kiss grew more needy, Maura's hands clutched at Jane's shirt and she leaned forward against the detective, trying to get as close as she could to her. She moved one of her legs up and wrapped it around Jane, trailing the black stiletto heel up the detective's lower leg. Jane shuddered, and her hand traveled down to the thigh that was now pressed against her hip, trailing her fingers down to the edge of the black boots. Maura's hands quickly moved to the edge of Jane's shirt, and the kiss was broken just long enough for her to remove the piece of clothing. Jane's hands moved to the blonde's ass as Maura wrapped both legs around the detective's waist. The brunette lifted her up, kissing her and pushing her back against the wall. The blonde moaned at the feeling of Jane's hips against her center, and she wrapped her legs tighter around her, attempting to create more friction.

The detective could feel a bit of the soft black leather boot against her naked back. It was cool to the touch at first but quickly warmed up to her skin temperature, and seemed to cause her own body temperature to spike even more, thus causing her to push Maura closer to the wall with each second, craving some kind of release. The blonde hissed as Jane pressed into her, causing her shoulder blades to dig into the wall.

"I'm sorry.." Jane said breathlessly against Maura's lips. Maura placed both hands on each side of the brunette's face and kissed her deeply, loosening the grip of her legs around Jane's waist and standing up.

"Don't be."

She winked at Jane, and started pushing her towards the chair that was situated behind the desk. Jane sat as Maura straddled her legs and sat down on her lap. Maura leaned down and began kissing her again. Jane's hands started to caress Maura's back, and quickly moved to her stomach. Maura broke the kiss as Jane's hands traveled up her shirt to her breasts, taking them in her hands, causing Maura to gasp and throw her head back. Jane felt the liquid pool between her legs at the sight of Maura's head thrown back and her hair messed up because of her own hands. She continued her touches, and Maura reached down and removed her own shirt.

Jane quickly removed the blonde's bra and leaned in to place a kiss on each of her exquisite breasts. Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's hair, urging her closer. Jane rolled Maura's right nipple with her fingers and leaned over and took the left one in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, and biting it every time Maura moaned, then sucking on it as Maura pulled Jane's head closer. She took the time to do the same to the right nipple, and Maura's hips were starting to move against her. She kissed her, hard, and brought her hand down to Maura's skirt, inching her hand underneath. She let out a gasp when her hand came in contact with silky wet skin instead of soft cloth.

"Maura.. you're not wearing any underwear.."

"I know. Took you l-long enough to find out," the blonde said, whimpering slightly at the touch of Jane's fingers. Jane continued trailing her fingers over the doctor's wet slit.

"Have you been naked under this skirt all day, Maura?" Jane asked, applying a little more pressure with her hand.

"Oh God. Yes."

Jane slid a finger up and down her wet folds, watching Maura's face as she tried hard not to buck her hips at the touches. Jane rubbed her clit for a few minutes, just staring at Maura as she moaned and writhed on top of her. She stopped and placed her palm over her center, and the blonde moaned at the loss of movement.

"Maura.."

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sit."

She lifted the blonde up and set her down gently in the chair, pulling her to the edge to grant her better access.

Jane pushed Maura's skirt up to her hips and knelt down between the blonde woman's legs, rubbing a finger over Maura's center. She lightly blew on her clit and Maura bucked her hips up at the sensation. Jane slid one finger inside her and moved up to whisper in Maura's ear.

"You look so fucking sexy right now. I love it when you're open for me and your hair's a mess."

She started moving her finger slowly inside Maura.

"I love being inside you."

She moved her finger in deeper, and bent down and licked her clit with a long slow swipe of her tongue, causing moans to shudder out from deep inside the blonde.

"However, you were very naughty today, Maura.. going naked under this skirt and wearing those boots. What if someone were to try and take..advantage.. of your situation?"

She said as she slid another finger inside her girlfriend. Maura bucked her hips up off the chair to try and get Jane to go deeper, but she wouldn't oblige her.

"I-I'm not sorry."

Maura breathed out as she looked straight at Jane.

"Oh fuck. Please.. please.."

Maura's hands that were resting on the arms of the chair were now threaded through her own hair in frustration. Jane knew she had her right where she wanted her; She slowly moved her fingers in and out, enough to tease her but not enough to give her any release.

"Please what, Maura? What do you want?"

"You. Please.. please, Jane, I want you."

"You got me, honey. What do you want me to do to you?" Jane whispered huskily.

Jane twitched her fingers and flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue. Another prolonged moan sounded from deep inside Maura. Jane kissed the inside of Maura's upper thighs, nipping at them slightly.

"Oh God, Jane, please just fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Make me come." The blonde whimpered out, close to tears from the brunette's teasing.

Jane reached down and removed Maura's skirt completely. She placed her lips on the blonde's clit and kissed it before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Maura moaned out loudly at the contact. Jane reached down and pulled Maura's boot-clad legs up over her shoulders, spreading her legs wider. She took her attention away from the blonde's center to kiss her way slowly from the top of one boot all the way back to Maura's center, watching her buck her hips in frustration and tangle her fingers up in her own hair again. Jane's touches were clearly driving her crazy as she threw her head back against the chair and moaned.

Jane started moving her fingers in and out, slowly, and softly moved her tongue over and around Maura's clit. Maura's hands moved from her own hair and threaded themselves into Jane's hair, urging her closer. Jane was not to be rushed, however. She continued sucking and licking Maura's clit, and gradually speeding up the pace of her fingers until Maura was bucking hard against her hand, close to falling over the edge.

"Jane.. Jane, oh my God, baby please, I need to come, please.."

Jane pushed her fingers even faster and moved up to kiss her girlfriend as she started to feel the beginning of Maura's orgasm around her fingers. Keeping the pace with her hand, she kissed her hard. Maura brought her hands up to Jane's face, kissing her and nipping at her lips. Then once again Jane's tongue was back on her clit. Maura threw her head back against the chair, digging her heels into Jane's back and screaming Jane's name as her expert tongue and fingers pushed her over the precipice into oblivion.

Jane slowly withdrew her fingers, and licked the juices away. She looked up at Maura and was in awe of the woman in front of her. She was sitting with her head still thrown back with her eyes closed, and her hair a complete mess. She was completely naked except for the black boots that had started it all, and one leg was still draped over Jane's shoulder. Jane watched Maura until her eyes opened, and then stood up. She leaned in and picked up the doctor and sat back down with her straddling her lap. Maura kissed Jane and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I do believe you are forgiven, detective. It would be wise to remember, though, that when I bought these boots, I was planning on fucking you senseless, not the other way around." The blonde said. She leaned in and nipped at the brunette's ear before whispering softly to her.

"Take me home, Jane. It's your turn."


End file.
